Fading
by Akasha-of-Mirkwood
Summary: Aragorn's encounter with the cave troll in front of the Black Gate ends differently than in the movie... and Legolas has to make a decision... warning: SLASH. This is a co-production with Nyx.
1. Aragorn

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to Tolkien, except for the plot. And we don't own any money with this. 

This is a co-production of Akasha-of-Mirkwood and Nyx. Thanx to Kiri for beta-ing! *hugs* And this a piece of fiction **containing SLASH**, so if you don't like reading about two men having sex - turn around NOW.

Title: FADING  
Pairing: Legolas / Aragorn  
Rating: we will see *lol* (will get higher)  
  
**Warning:** If you have a problem with seeing your favourite characters suffer or worse, you should NOT read this!

Writers:  
Nyx (Aragorn)  
Akasha (Legolas & surprise guest)

***********************************

[Aragorn]  


I hear the odd sound behind me, but I cannot react as I have Orcs and Uruks surrounding me, fighting against them, I need all my strength. The sounds comes nearer. It is dark, loud, powerful. The earth beneath my feet begins to shake. It must be something huge.  


Another hard strike to an Orc and he falls, dead before he hits the ground. I don't dare to hope for complete victory, because one dead Orc is replaced by ten new. And now I find the time, time to turn around and...  


A cave troll, just inches away from me. I try to run away, for I know that I cannot fight him with my sword from this position. I have to leave, must get away from him to find a better place to fight him, but I struggle. I hit the ground hard and feel stunned. I can hear Legolas' voice, screaming my name and warnings. It comes from far away and I don't know where exactly he is. I cannot see him, but he must be there. Somewhere under all this Orcs and beasts and monsters from Mordor.  


I hope, I really hope, that he is alright. We did not speak much before the battle began, we never did so, but we had always something like a silent understanding, an invisible band between us. So were one of us was, there was the other one too.  


I lost Legolas somewhere in the middle of the wildest fight, when the horde of Orcs parted us.  


Again I can hear him screaming my name, with more force this time. Something like panic is in his voice. It alarms me. I know him my entire life and loved him for a long time now, but I never, ever heard him before screaming, not in panic and agony.  


I turn around and in the very same moment I know it. The cave troll is over me, lifts his huge foot and presses it onto my chest. I can barely breath. An arrow hits the troll, but it is not enough to kill him. I can see it is one of Legolas' arrows – my elf, my love, my hero. He has stopped screaming my name.  


I have lost my sword, but the troll is distracted enough to give me time and grab one of the small daggers I carry with me. I drive it into his foot as hard as I can. All I can do is hope that it will help, that the troll will let go of me. I can't do anything more. My lungs are burning and I gasp for air. The troll lifts his feet again - another scream from Legolas somewhere in the thick of the fight – and then...  


Pain.  


That is all I can think, all I can really feel. I don't know where it comes from or which part of my body exactly hurts. My whole body is one hurting mess.  



	2. Legolas

**Disclaimer:** Everything belonds to Tolkien, except for the plot. And we don't own any money with this. 

Thanks for the reviews! We are completely stunned about how many of you chose to read this! And we're glad you like it so far. It IS a scene in the movie asking for slash, and yes, seeing Legolas panicking there could not be ignored by us *gg*

So enjoy part two of "Fading"

Oh, and all of you hoping for a happy ending....consider the genre..... *evilsmile* (hanky-alert)

***********************************

[Legolas]  


No. No! "NO!" I hear myself scream, and I feel the pain deep within my heart. Pain, because I cannot bear what I see, and pain because I am not able to help him. My arrow wasn't deep enough, although very well aimed, the troll is too big and it takes more than just this arrow to kill him. To keep him away from my beloved.  


I can see how the troll steps with his foot on his chest. That huge foot. Oh, please, let the Valar keep him from hurting Aragorn! He is needed here. Middle-earth needs him. I need him!  


But all of a sudden, I know that my plea was in vain. I can hear it. Throughout the noise of the fight, the screams and shouts of the warriors, the clinging of swords and knives, I can hear another sound, more terrible and cruel than anything I've ever heard...  


It is the sound of bones cracking. His bones. Aragorn's bones.  


NO!  


I want to scream, but no sound is leaving my throat. I want to run, but there seems to be no way to reach him. I want to cry, but all I seem to be able to do is stand there and listen to the sound of the bones in my head, repeating over and over. Cracking, splintering.  


Aragorn!  


Did he come this far, fought this hard, only to meet his match in a cave troll? And why wasn't I there next to him? I could have killed the troll if only I had been closer to him. Closer.  


With a gruelling sound, I stab my knife right through the neck of the orc in front of me, pulling it back out to kill another one, while my eyes drift off to search for Aragorn. He cannot be far.  


When I find him, my heart stops. Time stands still, as I see him lying on the ground, breathing heavily, barely moving. It cannot be! I don't want to believe what I see, don't want to trust my elven eyes, but in my heart I know I am too late.  


I cannot help but stare at him. At his body, broken and smashed from the weight of the cave troll. He will never be able to walk again, if he survives at all. The mere thought of it seems to tear me apart. IF he survives... He has to. He must! Because if he does not, it will be the end for both of us.  


"Legolas..."  


He looks at me, I know it, but I cannot meet his eyes. I cannot face him now, so I kneel down next to him and take his hand.  


The sound of the fighting fades, but whether my ears deceive me or the fight is ending, I cannot tell. All I see, hear and feel is him. My beloved Aragorn. My love, my match, my heart. My life.  



	3. Aragorn

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to Tolkien, except for the plot. And we don't own any money with this. 

As always... thanx for the reviews!! *hugs*

@ Jadesaber & Erl  
Yeap, the scene was screaming for this and nobody finished it... so, we *must* do this, right??  
  
@ Kept-Secret  
A quite amusing review *lol*  
  
@ bradleigh  
To be told, that we a great with emotions, is the greatest review we can get! *hugs* Thank you for this one!  
  
@ Ty  
Emm.... together and happy? But well, at least you're going to see more of their relationship, that's for sure.. *g*

@ NiCoLe  
well well well... not bad your guess... we will see!

@ Aislynn Crowdaughter  
thanks for the review.. and yes, we also love the change in the POVs.

@ Luthien Galathil  
thank you, too... we are evil? *eg* We take that as a compliment.... and speaking of evil....

here goes... - enjoy:

***********************************

[Aragorn]  


I am surprised how weak my own voice sounds. I just speak one word, his name, but it is enough to hear the shaking clearly. Yes, I am surprised. I don't think that there is a reason to sound like this. The cave troll let go of me and left, the Valar only know why, but he left. And the pain left with him.  


I am alright. I am sure, yes, I am.  


I just need another moment to rest and then I can go back to fighting. I need Andúril back, the weight of the metal in my hand. I don't want my people to fight this battle alone. They need me, because it was me who asked them to go into war for... what? Hope? Glory? Victory? Death?  


For Frodo, but the most of them don't even know that little Hobbit. So I have to be by their side in this fight. There is a sweet taste on my tongue. Tastes like...blood. Whose blood? I am alright. It is not on my lips, but deep in my throat. How can a stranger's blood get there?  


Do... not... worry... about me...   


By Elbereth, why is it so hard to speak and breath? Confused I look up to meet Legolas' eyes, still holding his hand, his hand is holding mine.  


One look to this beautiful bright eyes, filled with tears, and I know it – it IS my blood I am tasting. But can't be. No. I am alright and I am going back to fighting. I am sure. I must let him know, to make him stop crying. It nearly breaks my heart to see this tender, but strong creature crying.  


I want to sit up. I have to. I want to show him, that I am alright, but a strange power is holding me down. I can't move. What is this? Why? Another devilry from Sauron? I try again and I am struggling, but before I manage to get up, Legolas' warm hands press me against the elf's body, hugging me. Oh, how I love it, when he is doing this.  


And now the pain is coming back, worse than before.

****************************************

sorry, rather short this one but we promise to update soon! 


	4. Legolas

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to Tolkien, except for the plot. And we don't own any money with this. 

So.... let's continue with the plot.. and remember to go get some hankys...

@ bradleigh: Yeah well, poor Aragorn doesn't really know what's happened to him... and he's in shock. 

*sniff*

* * *

[Legolas]  


I cannot bear it. Seeing him lying there, his pale skin shining through the dirt of the fighting, all of his strength gone, and still he is struggling. He does not give up. I even doubt he knows what happened to him. That he is going to..-  


I am not able to end the thought. To name it. To fully realize what this all means. Although it is too obvious. No one can survive these injuries. So many bones broken, tendons torn, and from the thin trail of blood that leaves the corner of his mouth, I can tell his lungs are hurt. Badly. Just like all of him.  


Another tear runs down my cheek. I should not have met his eyes. But I did, and he saw it, knows it, and I did not want him to feel fear in the end. Not my beautiful Aragorn.  


When he tries to move, to get up, I shove my hands under his body and press him against my chest. I hold him close to me, stroking him, trying to hide the slight tremors that run through my crying body, to be strong for him, just as strong as he was for me. Always.  


I remember the last time I held him. Hugged him. Not so long ago, shortly before we left for the paths of the dead. I can almost feel his hands touching me, his strong, rough hands. Ai, how I love those hands and the way they touch me, move over my body, explore every inch of my skin, on the outside and on the inside. I tremble just imaging the way he can tease me with his fingers, arousing me in his own special way, and sometimes he can bring me to the highest heights just using his fingers.  


"Oh, my love.." I whisper, as I pull him closer. Never will we be able to make love again. Never will I scream out in joy and ecstasy again, after hours of passion and lust. And never will I feel him inside me again, taking me, driving me insane, filling me with that pure white-hot wave, that always takes my senses away.  


Oh, my strong, passionate king.  


I feel the cold hand tighten it's grip around my heart. And the tears running down my face.  


"Le..go..las..."  


"I'm here, my love." I manage to utter. "I'm here..." I look at him, carefully stroking over his beautiful face. Memorizing every feature of him, the light in his grey eyes, the thin lines around them, usually full of power and full of life. And now.. full of fear and pain.  


"I'm here.." I repeat, lowering my head to kiss his brow. His body tightens, as the pain must be growing stronger. I cling to him, wishing I could take away his fear, or at least soothe it, for he must know by now that his time in middle-earth is spent.  


Never in my life have I felt this helpless. I do not know what to say to him to make it easier, where to touch him without hurting him even more, so I just kneel there holding him, with my lips on his brow, hoping, that he won't suffer that much, yet not ready to let him go.  
  



	5. Aragorn

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to Tolkien, except for the plot. And we don't own any money with this. 

Thank you guys for the reviews! *bow* We are happy that you like the story so far, and emmm.... no, this is not the last chaper, though it may seem so.

@Simone: You truly got the point... the battle is still going on, but it's just like in the movies... you see Aragorn and Legolas, in slow-motion *wink*, and they don't care what's going on around them, and neither do the warriors care about them... I know, I know... not really authentic, but.. em... we just didn't want to deal with it... *gg*

@NiCoLe: Will Legolas follow Aragorn? *gg* *silently pointing to the story titel....* THAT is the question!

@Kept-Secret: *loool* thanks for the hankys! We definitely need them! Honestly, I for my part did actually cry when I wrote my parts and when I read the parts written by Nyx *hugs, sweet*

@grumpy: put him back together? hm.... why? *giggle*

@Aragorn Torture....mmmmmmm: *lol* thank you so much.... and as you can see... here is what comes next...

@Nariel: Artemis Entreri??? *eeek* emmm... well, I truly hope you will like what we wrote... cause otherwise... *book flight to tortuga*

So, here goes....

***********************************

[Aragorn]  


I am lying there in his arms and for a second I remember all the wonderful moments of love we shared. Not more than a glimpse, but I remember and it is enough to help through the pain, to stay for another moment, to keep breathing and think about my lover's future.  


I know the elves. I grew up with them, I loved one and I still do. I know, what happens to them in moments of grief and despair – they fade. I don't want Legolas to fade. I want him to stay here, to live, to love again. He is too delightful to be missed here in middle-earth.  


I close my eyes, just for a short moment, to focus on the most important things I have to solve before I have to leave. And I have to leave, I know it now, know it, since I met Legolas' eyes. I take a deep breath, but stop it immediately, because unshakable pain shoot through my longs and let me gasp for air. I grasp Legolas' hand harder and look up at him. I must tell him now. I can feel his decision already to leave with me and I want, I have to stop him.  


"Don't..."  


I swallow hardly, I tremble and my voice nearly breaks, but I am not allowed to be weak in this very moment. Legolas stops kissing my brow and my forehead, but looks at me again, his eyes filled with worry, fear and seriousness. He knows, that I have not the time for any stupid meaningless phrases or for whispering sweet nothings.  


Time is running and life is leaving me. I can feel it, clearer than I want to feel. And I just know, that Legolas knew so much before me. Oh, by Elbereth, I love him so much.  


I can see the shadow falling on the ground close to us. It's the shadow of a human. I force myself to look up and I look straight into deep brown eyes, eyes which are knowing what happens here. And although I am hurt badly, I know what is happening behind these eyes, which thoughts are there and which feelings.  


I look back to Legolas. He is still crying, although I wanted to stop him, but I was not able to. One of the tears runs down his silky, pale cheek and drops down on my face, joining my own tears to be together forever. I didn't even notice that I am crying. My breaths comes in quick, sharp pants now. I have to hurry.  


"Don't you dare... to leave... with me... elf."  


I try a smile, but in the same moment I see the pain in Legolas' look, I can tell, that it was not a smile, what I gave him. The human is still standing next to us, not moving, not saying anything, but I can hear him moaning softly while trying to hide his tears.  


Don't cry, Eomer of Rohan, son of Eomund, you and your strength are needed here.  


"Lego... Legolas, please... promise. You won't die... fade... you will, you must... live. Live for me."  


I give Eomer a serious, long look, don't saying anything, but I know, he understands me. He always loved Legolas as well, he knows, I knew it all the time – and now, I am lying Legolas' life in Eomer's hands.  


"Pro...mise..."  


I love you, my elf, my Legolas, and I don't want to leave you, but nobody is asking what I want...  


I can't say these words anymore. My voice is gone already and the world is leaving, too. I can't move and now, the pain goes away. I feel so light and...  


I can't feel.  


And I can't hear anymore, if the love of my life promised, what I was asking for.  


Cuio vae.  



	6. Legolas

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to Tolkien, except for the plot. And we don't own any money with this. 

@ all  
Hankys for everyone! Oh, gang, you will love how the story will continue *smile*  


From Nyx @ Akasha  
Well, Sweetie, believe me: I was quite sad during writing my parts and reading your parts as well... but I love this way to work! (yay, tell me sentimental, but I had to say this now)  


@ Kept-Secret  
*lol* Always great to read your reviews! Thx for this *hugs* What do you think, Legolas is? Such a slut, that he will change his lover minutes after the first one is dead? *g* Well... let's think about this again. Keep the hankys for now... better. And no, we do not leave you with something half, don't worry!  


@ Aislynn Crowdaughter  
*puh* What a review... and well, I fear, that we know enough (or at least remember enough) from the books to turn out everything correctly in here. Who cares, what Eru wants? *g*  


@ Nicole  
If everyone dies... em, also a possibility for a happy end, right? *Nyx looks over to Akasha, grinning widely* Probably we should let die all creatures from Middle Earth...?  


@ Nariel  
Gondor has no king... Gondor needs no king *lol* (poor Boromir, speaking wise words and died so young) *eek* Forget about Tortuga... never heard of this place.. no no... (well, we LOVE your parents *g*) But thanx, that you won't kill us! *happy smile from both authors*  


***********************************

[Legolas]  


Promise.  


How can he ask that of me? How can he even think I can stand being without him? Make it without him? Live without him?  


No, my love, I will not promise what you asked for. I cannot. For I cannot exist one single day without you by my side. I told you that before. So many times. And I will not change my mind now. Even if it was you who asked me to.  


I swallow hard as I see all the life vanish from his grey eyes. And I feel cold. Empty, tired and.. cold. He is dead. Aragorn, the only one I ever loved and will ever love, is dead. And with him, my will to carry on left. Why should I stay here, when everything I have lived for is gone?  


I keep on staring into his hollow eyes, unable to move, to feel, unable even to cry anymore. And then I feel a warm hand on my shoulder. A human hand. Eomer's hand.  


"I am sorry, Legolas."  


So am I. No one can understand how sorry I am. And no one will understand why I have to leave as well. Especially not Eomer.  


"Thank you." I whisper, as the thoughts form in my mind. As I make my decision.  


I close my eyes. I am sorry, my love. I know what it is you want of me, but it is the only thing in my entire life I have to deny you. I cannot promise to go on, for I will not be able to. The only thing left for me is...  


Death.  


**********************

sorry, so short, but we will update again, soon! 


	7. Eomer

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to Tolkien, except for the plot. And we don't own any money with this. 

@ Kept-Secret: Can it be both? Good and bad ending? Emm.... nope, afraid not. *looooooool* thanks so much for the review... at least something to laugh about during our sad sad writing.... *g*

@ Gwyn: Hm, I'm afraid you missed something there.. Well, okay, I admit if you blink at the wrong moment in this story, you might have left out the important parts... *gg*

@ Arlen Halfelven: Thank you, we're really proud to read that.

Oh, and another huge thanks to Kiri for betaing our oh so cruel english *gg*

from Akasha @ Nyx: BIG hug klon-chan... always a pleasure to work with you... I love your style... *g*

Anyways.... now, let us introduce you to.....

***********************************

[Eomer]  


He has stopped crying. Finally. He is still holding Aragorn, staring at him with shallow eyes, not moving, just staring. And he doesn't even notice what's going on around him.  


The battle has ended. We won. But he lost. He lost his love, and I doubt that he will get over it. Ever.  


I have to try, though, have to try to give him back hope... joy... love? I cannot get Aragorn out of my head, the look he gave me just seconds before he... before he died. He wanted me to take care of him. Of Legolas. And I will. If he lets me.  


I love him. But I also know that he will never love me. Not the way he loved Aragorn. They were made for each other, and now he is the one left. What did Aragorn say? Promise you won't fade? I don't know much about elves, but if what I heard is true then Legolas will die as well.  


I look at him. He is grieving, mourning. But is he dying? I don't know. But I owe it to Aragorn to see his last wish fulfilled.  


He will not die. Not if I can prevent it.  


It's getting dark now. But I give him time. All the time he needs to say goodbye to his love. No one dares disturb Legolas, they just watch him from a distance, murmuring words of comfort, but he doesn't even react. He just kneels there, holding the dead body in his arms.  


I don't know what to say to him, so I stay there in silence, watching him, until he finally lifts his head and faces me. His eyes are empty, and it feels like he is not even looking at me, but through me. It makes me shiver, but I hold his gaze and wait until he finally whispers, "I need to ask you a favour, Eomer."  


"Of course," I reply, nervously clearing my throat. "What is it?"  


He looks down an Aragorn, then back at me. "I would like to take him to a special place. Only for a few hours. I..." he swallows, "I... need to say goodbye to him there. And then,... then I will bring him back to where he shall rest for time to come."  


I study him, fearing the worst. But who am I to deny him the last minutes with the one he truly loved? Besides, how long does it take for an elf to fade? I reckon it takes more than hours, maybe even days. And, he said he will bring him back.  


The longer I hesitate with my answer, the more the pain shows in his blue eyes. Gods, how he must suffer! And taking Aragorn away from him would surely not help him overcome the loss. What if I follow him? Just to make sure... that way, I would keep my promise and let him have the last time with Aragorn as well.  


Slowly, I nod, and for a split second, I can see a flicker of hope in his eyes. Forming a silent "thank you" with his lips, he gets up and lifts the dead body to carry him away.  


And I follow him.  



	8. Legolas Flashback

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to Tolkien, except for the plot. And we don't own any money with this. 

Sorry, it has taken so long... but some things do take their time... *gg*

@Nariel You can write in whatever language you want... but please no spanish, no chinese, no russian, no.... *giggle* how about sindarin? *g*

without further ado....

***********************************

-Legolas-  


I know he is there. He followed us, my love. But I do not care. He knows not what we have... what we share... and he will not know until it is too late. My love. My king. My only.  


Do you remember? I do, so very vividly, like it was just now. I do remember. How I held you, and you held me.  


I remember.  


** Flashback **  


-Legolas-  


"Oh Legolas.."  


I hear his soft voice and a shiver runs up and down my spine. He can drive me insane just by talking to me in this sweet, soft tone.  


We don't have much time. Tomorrow, we will leave for battle, and it is in the middle of the night already. But we have each other, and that is all we need.  


I hold him closer and place a kiss on his cheek. I love it when his beard tickles my lips, my skin. And moaning, I breathe in the smell of him, manly and pure... like only he smells. My Aragorn.  


He looks at me and turns his head, catching my lips with his. They mend, become one in a deep and passionate kiss. As I invade him, he invades me, exploring territory so very well known to us, as if it was the first time, feeling, tasting, never wanting to stop and part.  


My hands are on him, on his rough yet tender skin, stroking over the muscles of his stomach, making them contract with every touch of my fingertips. Making him moan softly, and making myself tremble with need.  


I do not care if the others might hear us, for they all know about our love, and we gave up secrecy a long time ago. So I go on stroking him, touching him and letting my hand move further down, to feel the curly hair next to his hot flesh. And the mere thought of touching him there makes myself grow hard and pulsate.  


Gods, how I love him. He is so very different from everyone I have known before... strong yet weak, demanding yet willing to give, and being with him, uniting into one single body, means more to me than I could possibly tell.  
  



	9. Aragorn Flashback

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to Tolkien, except for the plot. And we don't own any money with this. 

-Aragorn-

  
Oh, by the Valar, he touches me with his soft hands, down there were I need it so much. Another soft moan comes over my lips, more like a deep sigh, and I buck my hips a little bit to have more contact. My elf. He is always laughing at me with his wonderful, melodic voice when I start getting impatient. I can't help myself. It is like heaven on earth when he is touching me and I want more of it.  


Sometimes we are teasing and kidding like children, but I never, ever feel stupid in his arms. When he looks at me, his gaze full of grace and adoration, he makes me feel like a king. Not the future king of Gondor, no, but his private king.  


Tonight we are not teasing. Tonight is a serious, quiet night, full of feelings and real love. Tonight he gives in and strokes me harder, just a little bit, but enough to make me groaning in need. And need forces me to grab my elf on the shoulders and press him down to the small bed that I have in my tent.  


I am over him now, ignoring the flicker in his eyes. That flicker makes his eyes even more beautiful and the blue of them deeper. I know what it means. He is amused by the impatience of men. My Legolas is laughing inside, but doesn't do anything to stop me, his human.  


And I am impatient, yes. I bend down my head and taste his warm smile, take it from his lips and give him back my tongue instead, entering his mouth, claiming him. I know, that this is what he loves - to be mine, to belong to me, to be at my side. And I love it nonetheless.  


I stroke the inner side of his teeth with my tongue, then the roof of his mouth. My tongue meets his and I suck it deep into my mouth, welcome him and make him shudder beneath me. My hips are meeting his, my erection is rubbing against his. So soft my elf is, in this very moment his cock is all but that. He is getting harder with each tangency.  


His gaze still holds mine, neither of us want to look away or close his eyes. No, we want to share this moment of love, this night we have together before we have to leave for battle. I just can't get enough of him.  


I let go of him, earning a deep snarling and protesting sound from my sweet elf. Quickly I press another kiss on his lips to assure him, that everything will be alright. I sit back down on my heels, my throbbing cock towers in the air like an undeniable invitation.  


And my Legolas understands my invitations, also without spoken words.  



	10. Legolas Flashback

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to Tolkien, except for the plot. And we don't own any money with this. 

Thanx for the reviews, folks! As always, we are glad you like our little story, and no, we won't bring Aragorn back. But you will get your share of dirty, unshaven.. Strider-lad later... promised! *gg*

As of now, it's Legolas' turn again...

*****

-Legolas-  
  


Smiling, I look at him. My eyes move over his body, adoring every inch of his tanned skin, the muscles beneath it and the dark hair, leading from his breast to his navel. I cannot help but touch him.. move with my hands over his shoulders und down to his nipples, circling them, worshipping them with my fingertips.  


I let my fingernails scratch slightly over the hard peaks, noticing the hissing sound that escapes Aragorn's lips, and feeling extremely aroused by it. It always makes me respond, when he does that. When he tries to hide his lust and tries to hold back, but doesn't really succeed. I know he cannot wait long, the impatient human that he is, but in him, impatience goes along with temper and passion. A passion that makes my heart miss a beat as soon as I see his breathing speed up.  


I know him. I can almost read it in his eyes. Every single thought of his. I know him so well it almost scares me, knowing what he likes, what he dislikes, what drives him mad, what brings him to climax. And at the same moment, it makes me feel safe and secure in his presence. Like he is part of me. Like he belongs to me. Just like I belong to him.  


The look he is giving me now, touches me deep within. No playing, no teasing, just genuine affection. And all I want him to do now, is bury him inside of me, fill me with all I can take, and make me forget all about battle, war, suffering and death.  


No, my Aragorn, all I want to see, feel, and know now, is you. This moment, this love. Our love. And so I spread my legs willingly, moving closer to him and letting him lift me up on his thighs. Trembling, I feel his hands stroking over my body, tenderly holding my hips to pull me even closer to him. So close our cocks touch, and instantly, burning need takes hold of me.  


And that is what I have always envied about him. The pleasure of impatience, of pure lust, being able to cherish the ecstatic sensation of the moment. Surrendering to the hunger inside of him. And through him, I was able to accept at least a bit of that ability.  


Gods, I want him. I want him to forget about everything and take me. Now. So I let go of my self-restraint and let my head sink down on the bed in total devotion. "Take me, my love.", I whisper.  


And I need not ask twice. Watching me with a deep and passionate gaze, Aragorn takes me in his strong hands, strokes me, once, twice, with strong movements, caresses the head of my erection with his rough thumb. Heat spills out of me, and I feel his thumb taking it up, the clear liquid, the sign of my need for him.  


He lifts his hand and studies it, with an earnest look, yet full of love, before his eyes meet mine, silently asking for permission. When I smile hat him, he lowers his hand out of my sight.  


I close my eyes, waiting for the sensation of his finger entering me, and when it does, a deep moan escapes my lips. He is so careful, cautious, although I would not mind if he pushed into me harder. But he does not want to hurt me, my Aragorn. Though I doubt he ever could.  


That is one thing he will never understand. Nothing he can do, could hurt me. I am bound to him with all of my heart, and that will remain that way for as long as I live.  


The feeling of his finger inside of me is breathtaking. Slowly, he moves it, stretching me, widening me, then a second finger follows, and a third. And with each motion, my body shivers in anticipation of the moment he will find the heart of my sentiments.  
  



	11. Aragorn Flashback

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to Tolkien, except for the plot. And we don't own any money with this. 

*****

-Aragorn-  


I see him trembling with my fingers buried deep in him and outstretched in front of me. I can feel the heat, his heat, and the hard muscles, drawing my fingers in even deeper. I enjoy this feeling of dominance, to be over him, to be the one who takes advantage of this situation, although it is never, ever a real matter. It is no question of transcendce or power. It is just love. I know the elves, I lived with them long enough to know, how strong and how powerful they are - if they want.  


I get a glimpse of it, when my Legolas tries to buck his hips to get more of the sweet contact. With a wicked, but loving and affectionate smile I note, that he is not able to take control in the position he is.  


My beautiful immortal. I could spend hours just looking at you, smiling and thank the Valar for the present they make me, when they allowed me to get to know you. I still smile, silent, motionless for a moment. And then the memory of tomorrow's battle comes back. The fact, that we have to leave with dawn. I am worried about the fight, because I don't know what will come, but you, my Legolas, you are an elf - strong, powerful, a warrior. And immortal.  


My smile gets wider and warmer. You are my immortal, yes, and so feel I by your side. Nothing can ever hurt me really as long as we are together. So I forget about all the cruel things we have probably to go through tomorrow and focus on this ivory, soft body.  


I can't wait any longer. I need you, I need to be inside you, not only my fingers, but me, my straining flesh. Call me impatient. Laugh at me, my love, because I am just a faint human, but I can't bear it anymore. With another strong stroke I pull out my fingers, leaving Legolas gasping and panting in protest. I know that what will come now, will make him moan even more, not in protest, but in pleasure and amusement.  


My rock hard cock enters him, enters the tunnel, slick from his pre-come. This must be enough, because the night before the big fight you have to take care of other things than oil. It does not matter, because I KNOW it is enough. Otherwise I would not enter him. I would never do anything what can cause pain for this vulnerable, but strong creature. I know, that Legolas has sometimes other thoughts about all of this, but he knows that I cannot act differently and he simply knows that there are things I can't really understand.  


I love him so much, for all this. For his understanding, his patience, his leniency. I love him and I want to be inside him, so I push forward. I enter him, harder than I wanted to. It's just that... I need him. My cock moves forward and with one single thrust I am buried in him.  



	12. Legolas Flashback

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to Tolkien, except for the plot. And we don't own any money with this. 

For all of you who might have skipped a few chapters.... this is STILL a FLASHBACK!

@ Aislynn Crowdaughter: Emm... all this happened before the battle. Sorry if that was confusing, but we hope you still go on reading...

*****

-Legolas-  


Gods, how I love the feel of him. Of his cock inside me. And now, that I am sitting on him, on his lap, I can get all of him, and I moan out loud and full of pleasure, as I make him enter me completely. I let my head fall back, closing my eyes to get the full intensity of this incredible moment, his hard, hot cock inside my shivering body.  


Slowly, I lift myself up, just a bit, just enough to be able to sit down again, slightly rubbing myself against his belly as I do so. My twitching cock immediately responds to the friction and both, the hot flesh inside of me, filling me so maddeningly, and my own throbbing member, make me gasp in agitation.  


Again, I lift myself up, this time further, so far that I can feel the head of his erection almost leaving me, but before it does so, I sink down again, taking him in, moaning at the heat conquering my muscles.  


And through my own sounds I can hear his soft voice, like music, sweet music in my ears, calling on me to go on, to take him in, to become one, over and over again.  


Ai, my love, let me take control, this time. Let me feel every inch of your perfect skin, every vein, every fold, and let me guide you to the secrets of my body, hidden and safe, for only you to find.  


With the next thrust, I slightly twist my hip, and as he touches me deep within, I cannot help but cry out. Almost helplessly clinging to him, I dig my fingers in his hair, shaking heavily, surrendering to the flash of fire that turns me inside out.  


My Aragorn!  


I look at him, inhaling the deep love clearly showing in his grey eyes, and once more, I cannot think of anything else that can make me happier. This is all I am living for - his love, his passion, and while I begin to fall into a fast and steady rhythm, I bend down to him and kiss him, gagging his groans with my tongue.  


Again and again he touches my sweet spot, leaving me breathless and panting on top of him, my lips still on his, becoming one with our hearts and bodies, until I am near the edge. I know, what to do now, to make him come with me, and so I take all of what is left of the control over my body and make my muscles contract, enclosing him tighter.  



	13. Aragorn Flashback

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to Tolkien, except for the plot. And we don't own any money with this. 

*****

-Aragorn-  


My Legolas.  


He knows how to drive humans mad, how to make them come, make me come! Although I am inside him, my lovely elf is the one who has control over me now. The feeling is strange and new, as I am not used to it, but seductive and breathtaking.  


I can feel my cock, surrounded by his muscles, so tight, so wonderful, and I can feel too, how the tip of my erection strokes over his most sensitive spot deep inside.  


I don't want to end this, to let go of the feelings and thoughts full of lust and love, but another part of me wants, needs, has to find release. Now. I am overwhelmed by my lover's presence – his trembling body in my lap, his tight flesh around me, his sweet tongue inside me. I stroke his back, up and down, scratching over his soft skin slightly, pull him closer, and now he joins my deep moans.  


By the Valar, he is only sin.  


I meet Legolas' gaze again and neither of us let go. I know, that the thoughts and feeling my look shows him are mirrored in his own eyes, saying more than words – I love you.  


This is enough. With a moan, deep from my throat I cry out and so does he. We both find release in the very same moment, shaking and moaning and kissing and crying and laughing together.  


While the aftershocks of climax are still the masters of our bodies, I take my beloved elf in my arms, kissing him again and again, whispering sweet and promising nothings to his pointed ear, dreaming of the next night, we will spend together.  



	14. The End

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to Tolkien, except for the plot. And we don't own any money with this. 

@ all: Thanks for reading our fic, thanks for the reviews *hugs*.... and we hope to see you again, soon. Because... this is the last chapter of "Fading". *sniff*

We hope you enjoyed our little story, and yes, there will be some kind of sequel to it. We're working on it *g*

But now... 

*****

[Legolas]  


Ai, I remember...  


And because I remember, I cannot let you leave me without following you, my love. My beautiful Aragorn.  


Eomer will understand. He is strong, almost as strong as you were. He will get over it, and he will find another love. Maybe even one as unique as ours.  


I look at you. My Aragorn. Even in death, you are still beautiful and kingly. I place a kiss on your brow and sigh.   


It is time, my love. I feel the cold hand again, and have no strength left to fight against it. And no reason to, any longer.  


In fact, I am welcoming it this time, for it will bring me closer to you. Once, I asked you to save a seat for me, wherever you will go, a seat right by your side, and that is, what I will claim now.  


Smiling, I push a strand of hair from your face and look at you for the last time. My Aragorn. The love of my life. I touch your cold lips, bend down and replace my finger with my lips. The last kiss. Until we meet again.  


Then, I lie down next to you, my hand on your chest, moving closer to you, as close as I can. Feeling you, smelling you, simply being with you.  


I can almost hear you breathe now... somewhere from deep within my mind. And the louder I hear your breath, the slower my own lungs work.  


And then... they stop.   


And the last thing on my mind before everything turns black, is you.  


My love.  
My Aragorn.  


The END 


End file.
